


You Can't Afford Me

by veriante



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Anal Sex, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriante/pseuds/veriante
Summary: Loki isn't used to being told 'no'. Especially when he's an Academy Award Winning director and A-Lister or no, Tony Stark should be jumping at the chance that Loki can provide. But of course he doesn't.Instead, Loki is forced to make his way to see Tony at his mansion, because no one else can fulfill the vision Loki has for the movie he wants to make.Only, the negotiation really doesn't go quite according to Loki's plans.~~Hollywood AU oneshot NO ONE ASKED FOR....  * cough *





	You Can't Afford Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to people. The idea came and then it had to be written so I can get back to my long term project fic. 
> 
> So here it is. 
> 
> But because it's me and I can't just create one little one shot and get everything I want out of my head, chances are, this will be a series of one shots whenever I need a break from Amor Vincit Omnia. Depends on whether or not people want more of this little AU i guess.
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^___^
> 
> And now Betaed by the wonderful, wonderful Missaness <3

Loki Odinson isn't used to being told 'no'. 

He  _ really _ isn't. 

As one half of the Odin Productions Company and  with an Oscar under his belt for his directing the latest heist movie, he was really not used to being told no. 

But of course, the one person that he needed in the  newest  movie he was planning to explore : an asexual man falling in love with a playboy, was saying 'no'. 

Which is why he is taking time out of his busy schedule to visit the actor in question at his home. 

Even getting that appointment to see him had been difficult and his assistant, Darcy has been talking to Pepper Potts for almost two weeks just to get the chance. 

Loki has never courted an actor this hard before. 

But Loki has a vision in his mind's eye and he needs to see it. Stephen Strange is already on board. It had been ridiculously easy to get him on board, but this one? By the Gods, he was being a stubborn bastard. 

Loki isn't sure if it is just because there has been some... friction between Steve Rogers on a past project, but it wasn't as if Loki was planning on using Rogers as the main actor for this project. 

In fact, there was just one scene with the actor. Surely it wasn't just that. 

Loki gets his driver to stop at the entrance and he isn't too surprised to find that the actor isn't out to greet him. He's an odd one, certainly a genius in the art of acting, but he  _ is _ an odd one when it comes to Hollywood. 

Born literally  with a gold spoon in his mouth and a celebrity before he had even grown up, Tony Stark had always been on the front pages of the magazines. His genius is  recognised by anyone that has ever worked with him, seen him in a movie or met him in person. 

But like all geniuses, he had his quirks. He preferred to stay away from the chaos of Hollywood until he was required for the Red Carpet and even then, he only ever attended one premiere. He refused to do the press junkets that even A-Listers couldn't refuse to do. 

He didn't care for the paycheck  of  the films he worked on. Just the role and whether or not he found it interesting. But then with his wealth left behind by his wealthy parents when they passed, he could afford to. 

Loki sighs as he goes over the image of what he wants in his mind. He knows that Tony Stark would be perfect for the role. The visuals, the voice, the acting style,  _ everything _ . 

Tony Stark was already known in the world as a playboy and it would be very much like him playing himself. The conflict of a man used to casual sex falling in love with someone that does not enjoy sex at all was going to be interesting to explore and Tony Stark's character learning that sex does not equal love was going to be powerful. 

But of course, Loki has to get the man to say 'yes' first. 

Loki strides into the man's mansion and isn't too surprised to find that the glass doors open at his approach. 

Tony Stark was well known to be a man that loves technology and his home has been speculated as being one of those smart homes with everything automated. 

But as Loki walks through, he is surprised to find piano music flowing through the living room. It's being played live. 

Loki follows the sound of the Appasionate until he reaches the living room, where the genius sits behind the white grand piano, playing. 

"You're on time , " Tony says in a flat tone but he doesn't get up. He doesn't even stop playing or let alone turn to look at Loki. 

Loki isn't taken aback too much by that. He's used to actors and their quirks. More importantly, he knew that he too had a reputation for being difficult to work with. 

"Did you expect me to be late?" Loki asks with that same flat tone as the actor himself. 

"No, I suppose not. After all, you're the one that wants something from me." Tony says and his arrogance is off putting, but then, Loki knows that it's well deserved. 

"I already said no to your project. What was it called again?" Tony asks, though Loki knows that the actor knows exactly what the title is. It's well known that Tony Stark has perfect recall, after all. 

A power play. 

Why? Loki wonders. The actor just saying no to the script is one thing. But when his producers had approached the actor's management, the advice had been for Loki himself to speak to the actor if he really wanted Tony Stark. 

Then the actor had made that meeting difficult but not impossible. There had to be an agenda somewhere. 

"Unusual Love." Loki says quietly though he knows that the actor already knows the answer. Tony's fingers continue to gracefully dance over the white ivory keys, coaxing the haunting melodies from it. 

Loki has to admit that Tony Stark makes an incredibly attractive picture as he sits at that piano. His chestnut brown hair is an artful mess that looks as if he has had a lover run their fingers through them over and over again. 

On top of that, the man had the most beautiful caramel brown eyes that sparkled in the warm sunlight coming in through the large floor to ceiling glass windows. 

Loki pushes the low level of desire that pools as he feels his attraction to the actor make itself all too apparent to him. 

Loki can almost see it. The tall and lean Stephen Strange and his beauty in contrast with the shorter, broad shouldered and stronger Tony Stark and his handsomeness. 

The idea of Tony Stark being involved in a movie depicting  homosexuality of course could be problematic, but it is 2019 after all and Loki hopes they can get through the conservative idiots to be able to explore different representations of sexuality. 

"Oh yes, Unusual Love. Asexual man and a playboy right?" Tony asks and Loki nods before he realises that the man probably can't see his nod. 

"Yes. I want you for the role of Robert." Loki tells him as Tony finally turns to look at him. 

"Why me?" Tony asks and Loki shrugs as he struggles to describe what it was about the actor that had sparked his inspiration. It had been his own script. This had been his brain child and he had been wanting to create this film for a long time now. 

The moment he had seen Tony Stark, he had known that he would be Robert.  There was never any other choice. 

"Because you're the inspiration for Robert." Loki says and Tony raises an eyebrow at that. 

"A playboy that equates sex with affection with a broken past and string of broken lovers left behind?" Tony asks and Loki is somewhat surprised that the actor had read the script closely enough to  distill the character down so cleanly. 

Which told him two things. One, the actor had been far more interested in the project than he had pretended otherwise and two, Tony Stark wanted something from him. 

"How about we skip the small talk Mr Stark and get down to business?" Loki asks and he's surprised when Tony looks at him, nods curtly and stands up. 

The moment he does and the music cuts out, Loki feels the silence starkly before he focuses back on the man and the fact that he is walking towards him, then past him, to the bar. 

"Drink?" Tony asks and Loki hides the sigh internally and nods. 

"Vodka tonic, if  you’ve got it." Loki says as he turns to follow the actor's movements with his eyes. Even the way that he moves is perfect. His mannerisms, his voice, his body, everything screams Robert Downey Junior to him. 

He just can't stop seeing him that way. 

"Well, the thing is, Loki, can I call you Loki? Anyway, the thing is, you can't afford me." Tony says with that deliciously arrogant tone of voice as he mixes up the drinks. Loki raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms and leans against the back of the sofa. 

"Oh?" Loki says and Tony shrugs his shoulders. 

"Yup. Really." Tony says with a light and playful tone and Loki finds himself somewhat doubtful of that tone. He looks at the actor hard for a long moment before he asks the question. 

"So what  _ is _ your price?" Loki asks and the response he gets is one he is not prepared for. 

Tony turns to look at him and it's not a look. It's  an evaluation . Loki can feel it  sweep up and down his body, measuring and judging. Loki feels the realisation hit him and his mouth goes dry at the thought and he can't help but feel the lust pool straight in his stomach. 

"Oh, I  _ see _ . Why do you believe that is a price that I cannot afford?" Loki says with a smirk and he sees the surprise widen the actor's eyes before he returns the smirk. 

"Well, in that case, shall we negotiate?" Tony says as he licks his lips and Loki is not at all surprised at just how quickly Tony gets on board with the idea. Quick improvisation, after all, was another thing that Tony Stark was infamous for after all. 

"And just what would that negotiation entail, pray tell?" Loki asks him as he moves around the sofa towards the actor. 

This? 

This, he was a lot more familiar with. Coming to the mansion to speak to Tony to ask him to participate in the project had been something of an uncomfortable situation. Loki hasn't had to recruit his own actors before. So he had been on the back foot. 

But this? 

Oh this, he had no problems with and he was more than confident with. Loki walks until he there is only a few steps between them. 

"You. Bent over my piano." Tony tells him, eyebrow raised as if it's a challenge. Well. It really isn't much of a challenge. 

"Oh, I see. And what do I get in return?" Loki asks him, all but purring his words out and watching as the way that Tony Stark's eyes dilate. 

This is unexpected. 

Loki hadn't expected the genius actor to even take male lovers let alone be experienced enough to be so aggressive, unless of course, that is an act. Even for Loki, that would be difficult to tell. However, Loki doesn't care either way. 

He  _ is _ surprised at the actor's interest, since he hadn't shown any in the past, but then that is hardly a concern. Loki may not be the experienced playboy of Tony Stark's calibre, but he has had plenty of casual sex. 

As far as a one night experience was concerned, the actor was not a bad choice. Loki did find him infinitely attractive after all. 

"My cock in your arse." Tony says as he pulls Loki flush against himself and pulls him down for a hard kiss and Loki shouldn't be surprised by how good the man is at the kiss, but he is. 

The kiss tastes of whisky and it burns through Loki's tongue as the actor expertly coaxes at his tongue and holds Loki's neck in place, deepening the kiss. 

As the kiss continues, Tony grabs one of Loki's hands and pulls it and places it firmly against Tony's hard cock and well, Loki is most certainly impressed. 

"So, how about it, Mr Odinson?" Tony smirks, his eyes dilated and his voice husky with lust. 

"I do believe your proposition has merit." Loki says as he licks his lips and smirks right back at Tony before he pushes the actor against the wall they were close by and leans down to kiss him hard and cage him against that wall. 

The actor gasps with surprise and Loki takes advantage of it to plunger his mouth and to take hostage of his tongue. 

"Because, you see, Mr Stark, I would much prefer to have a taste of your virgin arse." Loki whispers against Tony's ear as the man's eyes widen a little before he smirks. 

"Well, that is most definitely a price you won't be able to afford." Tony tells him and Loki shrugs his shoulders. 

"I don't mind either way Mr Stark, but I will have what I want eventually." Loki promises him darkly even as Tony shrugs his shoulders. 

"That's a problem for another day." Tony tells him and pushes Loki off himself and pulls him down for the kiss and continues to kiss him and pushes and pulls at him until he is  bent over the closed lid of the piano. 

"Not much for patience?" Loki asks even as he settles himself against the cold surface of the piano. 

"Not when I'm hungry." Tony informs him as he bites at Loki's ear even as he deftly undoes Loki's pants. So. Definitely not a first timer with men then, Loki thinks vaguely. 

It wasn't the case for all clothes, but most clothes were gendered. Especially zippers and belts. For Tony to have no problems or hesitations at all with Loki's clothes when he can't see? Yes, Loki most definitely gets the distinct feeling that Loki would not be the first male to enter the list of conquests for Tony Stark. 

"And you've been hungry for long?" Loki asks as he raises himself off of the piano enough to turn to look at Tony as he pulls out a small bottle of lube from his own pants. 

It really shouldn't surprise Loki that the actor has planned this out. That he had made sure that Loki would be forced to come to his home. Loki's sexuality was well known. It was less of a big deal in Hollywood for a director and producer to be homosexual than it was for an A-list actor to be. 

"Too long." Tony mutters and his impatience is clear enough as he moves to quickly prepare Loki. 

It has been a while for Loki. He's been busy. But Tony's fingers are firm and wet and so very sure as they work their way into Loki's body and it honestly takes less time than Loki would like for the genius to find his sweet spot and have him moaning. 

Loki rests his hands on the piano and leans on it as pleasure travels up and down his spine. Tony is surprisingly good at this. He is pushing just hard enough on the prostate to keep Loki moaning without pushing him too hard and opening him up with brutal efficiency at the same time. 

"Why let yourself go hungry?" Loki pants out because the banter is too good to give up on. Tony bites him lightly on his ear for that even as he pushes down on Loki's prostate and pulls out a groan out of him. 

"What can I say? I'm a picky eater." Tony murmurs against his ear and that lovely voice of his reverberates through Loki and he moans as he feels Tony's fingers retreat and he hears the tell tale sound of a condom being ripped open. 

"I am flattered." Loki manages right before Tony impales him in a sharp and smooth thrust that leaves him breathless and all but falling on the surface of the piano. 

God. 

There is a burn. Not a bad burn, mind you. It's the kind of burn that tells him that the man is far, far bigger than Loki had expected. The actor's hands wrap around his hips. 

Loki almost expects the genius to begin to move immediately, but he doesn't. He slowly leans down over Loki's body and whispers in his ear. 

"You might want to hold onto something, Mr Odinson." Tony purrs against his ear and that's the only warning he gets before Tony withdraws his hips and slams hard back into him and Loki does need to hold on. 

Only there is nothing to hold onto on the smooth surface of the grand piano. Loki cries out with each thrust as it hits him but it's not just rough. It's also fucking perfect. 

Apparently Tony Stark's reputation was a well deserved one. Tony hits his prostate with each thrust and his cock fills Loki up completely. Loki bites his lips to try to hold in his cries, but they escape anyway. 

"You look good as I thought you would on my piano." Tony purrs at him, his voice arrogant and self satisfied. Loki wants to argue back at him, but he can't. 

The thrusts are hard and fast and they build Loki's orgasm just as fast and hard. Loki tries to reach down to his own cock, but Tony stops him. 

"No. You come on my cock or not at all." Tony mutters to him as he thrusts in hard and pushes Loki's hips into the edge of the piano and holds him there. 

"That confident are you?" Loki pants out and turns to look at the actor, who gives him a confident smile. 

"You'll find out." Tony tells him and Loki loses his chance to respond again as Tony starts to move again and Loki loses himself in the sensations quickly enough. 

Loki can't  _ always _ come on just anal, but he gets the feeling that in this instance, he might just be able to. Tony is really, really, quite good with his hips. He knows how to get his cock into all the right places for Loki to feel the pleasure and the pressure at the same time. 

He also knows exactly how to move to make sure that Loki is held on the edge of desire and need. When Tony starts to thrust in hard and directly aimed at his prostate  within a few of those thrusts, Loki feels his orgasm build until he can't. He just can't hold on anymore, as much as he wants to just to prove the genius wrong. 

Loki cries out as he comes all over the side of the piano and Tony chuckles as he continues to fuck into Loki's tightening body. 

"Told you." Tony tells him and Loki hears it, the genius straining as his orgasm is no doubt building. Loki is surprised that the man hadn't come when Loki had tightened around him with his own orgasm, but he is determined to make the man lose his composure. 

As Tony thrusts into him, Loki tightens his inner walls and lets himself smile a self satisfied smile as he starts to hear the moans escaping the genius's lips between the pants. 

It doesn't take too long for the genius to come and  Loki himself pleased by that, though he knows he is going to feel it for days. 

Tony pulls himself out with surprisingly gentleness and ties off the condom and disposes of it. It gives Loki time to gather his own breath and straighten out his clothes. 

"I enjoyed the taste. I suppose you may just be able to afford me." Tony says as he returns, a cold glass of water in his hand which he hands to Loki. Despite the  businesslike tone of his voice, there is consideration in his actions. 

Loki takes the glass as he notes that he really had either nailed the character of Robert as the playboy with a heart or Tony Stark was playing the role. 

"Well, in that case, shall I send the contract to your PA?" Loki asks him. Sex with the actor isn't a hardship. Loki has been without a lover for some time now and regular or otherwise, Tony Stark wasn't a bad choice for a lover. 

As far as Tony Stark was concerned, no doubt he knows that Loki would keep their transaction secret. It was a good deal for both of them. 

"Yes. It's a pleasure to do business with you, Mr Odinson." Tony says as he reaches out a hand for Loki to shake and he does as he enjoys the way that Tony's voice drips with the innuendo. 

This... was going to be fun. 

~~~ 


End file.
